Splatoon: Shallow Secrets
by YootisPoshil
Summary: Follow the adventures of newest member of the Squidbeak Splatoon, Agent 8, as she and her fellow agents strive to solve the mysteries of the Kamabo Corporation and the testing facilities Agent 8 was once held captive in. For our agents, they will soon uncover horrifying monsters and conspiracies that were meant to remain buried. As one man said, some mysteries are best unsolved.


**Splatoon: Shallow Secrets**

* * *

_**A/N: Hello fellow Fanfiction readers/authors, and welcome to my little space here in the Splatoon archive. I thought on trying my hands on a Splatoon story, adding some elements not often used from other stories I've read, horror and suspense for example. That said, go ahead and take a read on the prologue. The first chapter will be up sometime this or next week.**_

_**The following material and inspirations used in this story belong to Nintendo and the creators of Splatoon. Inspirational aspects come from Capcom's Resident Evil series. Read at your own discretion for the following tale includes spoilers from the Octo Expansion DLC. While I'll try to maintain character traits and other mechanics that are canon in Splatoon, being this is a fanfic, expect certain aspects and events of this story to NOT be true/canon to the official Splatoon series.**_

_**That said, thanks for reading this note and enjoy the story.- Poshil**_

* * *

**Prologue: Maw of the Abyss**

Fear and loneliness, two traits when put together create all sorts of undesirable scenarios and bleak circumstances to anyone who unfortunately are put under said conditions. Sadly for our hero Agent 8, those two feelings are but many of what's going through her head. Confusion, despair, terror, regret, the list goes on for the Octoling as she sprints down the steel halls of the forsaken facility she stumbled across. No matter how hard she tries to forget, the horrific events she's witnessed not long ago continue to cloud her mind.

Death, brutal evisceration of the victim Eight was forced to witness in sheer horror. It shook her core how seeing death can somehow be more horrifying than experiencing it.

Tears stream down her face followed by self-loathing of her decision in taking this mission in the first place. There was nothing here but death and she dragged herself towards the jaws of death on a silver platter.

There's never a pause to catch her breath or lament on what has transpired. The monstrous steps of her pursuer draw near. The horrific roars of the pursuer felt like it had the force to make Agent 8 grow a spine just to feel it shiver in terror. Without looking back, Agent 8 darts down the hall of the complex before making a sharp turn towards a metal door slightly ajar. She barges pass the door and slams it shut before locking the door thoroughly, giving her a moment of peace to recollect her thoughts. Her pursuer gave up on the chase after fruitless attempts in passing the locked door, much to Eight's relief.

The agent simply collapses against a wall to catch her breath, each lungful of air to put ease in the fatigue that burns her chest. The room she entered looked like a small operating room with various pieces of equipment and tools scattered about. Eight didn't bother looking into detail with the devices surrounding the area she just wanted to get out of this place. She quickly stands up in search of an exit only to realize the only door in the room is the one she entered from. The thought of going back out where her attacker could be waiting didn't appeal to her one bit but what choice does she have?

Eight pressed her head against the door to pick up any noise from the creature chasing her, and to her relief there was nothing but the silence of peace. She went for the handle and prepared to sprint down the hall for the entrance should the pursuer give chase one more.

The door is locked.

Eight pressed down on the knob again, the handle refusing to budge at her command.

The door is locked.

Panic starting to take over as reality kicks in to Eight's predicament. She presses down the door handle again with all her might, only to be replied with the stubborn steel not moving an inch. Eight resorts to slamming her body against the door, trying desperately to force it open but no matter her efforts the door refuses to budge to Eight's protests.

The door is locked.

There has to be a way out, any way for Eight to leave this place behind. The Octoling looked everywhere in the room for an air duct, a vent, something that she can use free the door's lock. Eight did find her escape in the form of an air duct, only to back away in horror of what followed next.

A trail of teal green ooze crept past the steel bars of the duct before en massing into a single large organism unlike anything Eight has seen. The other unnatural features didn't avert Eight's gaze when she spots large, saw-like mandibles take shape from the massive ooze creature before her. Eight turned to attempt to break down the door again, fruitlessly scratching and screaming past the unforgiving steel for help, begging for any of her friends to come to her aid. A tentacle like appendage shot out of the green mass and seized a hold around Eight's legs before sending another set of tentacles to restrain her arms. Eight kicked and yelled for her life, screaming into the darkness for a miracle as the mass slowly pulled her into towards its massive maw of razor sharp teeth. No aid came to Eight, the Octoling could only sob in terror as the teeth drew closer towards her face. The monster outstretches his jaws to reveal rows of grotesque teeth before snapping them back at its helpless victim. Then, silence.


End file.
